BRIGADA MORTAL
by rapera01
Summary: Sólo puedo decir que es algo que mi delirada cabeza con fiebre reconstruyó de la papelera de reciclaje... chicas que leen Querida Alma Gemela... hoy sí o sí subo el cap! h0ly!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Isabella Swan**

Mi despertador sonó, como de costumbre, a las 7:30, pero la diferencia era que no estaba en mi cama ni en mi casa… estaba en la casa de mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, junto con mi otra mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale… pero para mí, simplemente Ali y Rose.

Me presento. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan (Bella para mis amigos y un idiota), tengo 17 años y mi apariencia, para mí, es simple. Tengo un largo cabello color caoba, llegando a mi cintura y ondulado en las puntas, ojos chocolate y una estatura "promedio" pero Emmett se empeña en decirme que soy enana (aunque nada en comparación de Ali, ya que ella me llega a la barbilla). Soy una persona extremadamente torpe y despistada, pero para sorpresa de muchos, amo los zapatos con taco alto y que de una pisada podes terminar en el hospital. Esos son mi debilidad. Mi mala suerte puede llegar a límites insospechados, teniendo en cuenta, que hace 2 años, casi muero en manos de una furgoneta conducida por un ebrio. Me gusta leer, en especial novelas clásicas, donde siempre hay algo interesante por pasar… Aún lloro cuando Romeo se suicida pensando que su amada está muerta, y más cuando ella le sigue en el camino de la muerte. La música es otro tema. Adoro el Rap, pero también la música clásica, me relaja, más para estudiar.

Y mi despertador sigue sonando… así que mejor lo apago, antes de que una malhumorada Rose se despierte, echando fuego por los ojos, como en todas las mañanas posteriores a algunas de sus salidas de una noche.

Me paré, pero, como no, me caigo al suelo en el intento… y se escucha una tonta risista del otro lado de la pared.

-Idiota- gruñí, mientras me paraba por ropa para bañarme en el baño del cuarto de huéspedes.

Al salir con un jean negro ajustado y una camiseta azul marino, me encontré con la imagen más graciosa de la semana… A Rose, la perfección personificada, con una maraña en su hermoso cabello rubio, los ojos entrecerrados mirando a la almohada, con ganas de seguir durmiendo y una mano rascando su mejilla. Su pijama de corazones estaba totalmente corrido, (me atrevería a decir que estaba puesto al revés). No pude evitar echarme a reír como una desquiciada cuando la vi e, inmediatamente, saqué mi celular para tomarle una fotografía, cosa que hice, y ella se dio cuenta ya que salió corriendo de su cama para correrme fuera de la habitación gritándome:

-¡Isabella Swan, borra esa maldita foto, o te prometo que lo lamentaras!-

-¡Alcánzame, Rose!- Reí, pero me atraganté al segundo siguiente a notar un pequeño problema…

Mierda, las escaleras. Habían dos opciones… dejar que Rose me alcance o arriesgarme a caer, solamente para que esa foto sea un gran recuerdo de Rose sin peinarse ni maquillarse…

-¡Isabella Swaaaan!- Con ese grito, me atreví a arriesgar mi suerte al tirarme por las escaleras… y llegando al final de ellas sin lesionarme, algo bastante curioso en mí… pero mi felicidad duro poco, ya que al dar dos pasos más tropecé con mis propios pies.

Cerré los ojos esperando el porrazo contra el suelo, pero en respuesta, unos pétreos brazos envolvieron mi cintura, mandando unas desconcertantes, pero extrañamente conocidas descargas eléctricas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Cuando estuve segura de que no tocaría el suelo, abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con un par de ojos esmeraldas mirándome burlonamente. Lastimosamente, esa mirada la conocía y _odiaba_, y mucho. Era Edward Cullen, mi molestia personificada.

**Edward Cullen.**

El despertador de la pieza de al lado sonó. Gruñí. Odiaba levantarme temprano, pero era necesario.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la preparatoria de Forks, y mis co-capitanes, son mis dos mejores amigos Jasper Hale, uno de los grandes conquistadores de la escuela, y Emmett Swan, el hermano de una de las personas que más desagradaba en el mundo. Mi cabello era de color cobre, medio cobrizo, siempre despeinado sin intención, ya que este era un enemigo natural de los peines. Soy alto, pero no como Emmett, que me sobrepasa, simplemente por una frente. Me encanta el Rap, pero Debussy es grandioso para estudiar. Tengo el abdomen marcado, gracias a las horas de entrenamiento semanal. Sumado todo esto, la mayoría de las chicas me consideran un sex simbol, pero era todo lo contrario. No voy a negar que tuve mis relaciones con las chicas… pero fueron pocas, solamente dos: Bree Tanner y Tanya Denali. Y una resultó ser peor que la otra.

Mi romance con Bree fue medianamente largo. Duré con ella 6 meses… 6 meses en los que estuve ciego. Ella es hermosa, lo admito, pero es una zorra con todas las letras. El día en que terminamos, me encontré en los vestidores a casi todo mi equipo (digo casi, ya que mis fieles amigos estaban conmigo). Ellos estaban en una "agradable" plática sobre las veces que se habían acostado con MI novia. Todavía recuerdo la cara de todos en los vestidores cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba escuchando todo.

Ese fue el día en que terminé con ella, dejándole como una completa zorra delante de la escuela.

Mi segunda novia fue peor que Bree, pero muy similar, con la diferencia que todo el instituto lo sabía. Ahí fue cuando Isabella recibió todo mi odio. Ella se obstinaba en hacerme abrir los ojos, ya que era la única de mis allegados que se atrevía a hablarme del tema. Cuando vi a Tanya tener relaciones con James en el cuarto de limpieza, me sentí como un verdadero idiota… otra vez. Y me seguía pasando cada vez que miraba a Bella a la cara. Ella, luego de que se enterara que había roto con Tanya, dejó de hablarme. Cuando le pregunté a Alice, mi hermana y su mejor amiga, me contestó:

-Ella te odia. La heriste muchas veces por tratar de defender a esa zorra. La humillaste, diciendo que estaba celosa, cuando sabías perfectamente que ella estaba con Black, cosa que por esa estúpida y tu inmadurez, él la dejó, diciendo que no soportaba tener una relación con una persona que no le daba ni la hora cuando tú estabas en la habitación. Pero ella no desistió, sólo porque sabía que toda la familia tenía una rabia infinita al no poder decirte nada, sabiendo que te enojarías con nosotros. Ella lo hizo por nosotros, pero especialmente por _ti_, sabiendo todo lo que sufriste luego de una relación similar.-

Ello me dejó sin palabras. Desde ese día, desistí el hablar con Isabella, sabiendo que era muy cabezota.

Pensar todo eso, sólo le llevó un segundo. Y ahora estaba ahí, dos años después de aquel miserable año. Dos años de haber empezado a odiar a aquella chiquilla tonta, por todos sus desplantes.

Al otro lado de la pared, se escuchó un golpe sordo contra el suelo, y se imaginó de quién podría ser ese golpe. Me imaginé a Isabella en el suelo sobándose el trasero o la cabeza. Solté una risita, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Me contuve a no reír. Me metí al baño para poder despabilarme, acordándome de que cuando bajara me tendría que encontrar con los rostro de mis mejores amigos, preparados para reírse de mi pobre carita de dormido.

Me vestí en el baño y salí de mi habitación sin mirarme en el espejo, sabiendo que sería inútil el tratar de peinarme. En la cocina, mi madre, padre, hermana y mejores amigos me esperaban. Los últimos me miraban con cara de burla. Gruñí bajito, teniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Ni bien me senté en la silla el grito de Rose nos alertó de que Bella estaría en problemas si no corría… asique alguno de ellos tendría que ponerse en el pie de las escaleras, para evitar una salida al hospital. Todos me miraron. Suspiré y se levanté, dirigiéndome al rellano de la casa, viendo como Bella se debatía en seguir corriendo o enfrentar a Rose, que venía detrás como un toro enfurecido. Decidió arriesgarse.

Milagrosamente, llegó al final sin matarse, siguiendo su camino, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, para que después se le borrara cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies. Instintivamente, estiré los brazos, para envolverlos en su cintura, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica familiar. Cuando se sintió más segura de poder abrir los ojos, sus orbes chocolates se reflejaron en mis esmeraldas. En primer momento lo que vi, fue confusión, para luego reflejar un odio puro.

Se fue incorporando en mis brazos si dejar de mirarme a los ojos hasta quedar parada totalmente. Yo con mi cabeza inclinada y ella con la suya levantada, ya que le llevaba, más o menos, una cabeza. Mis brazos seguían envueltos en su cintura, como si fueran su lugar más natural en el mundo. Se sentía _bien_…

-Cullen- Su voz en tono frío me despertó, pero había una extraña sensación en mi pecho… ¿dolor?- ¿Puedes soltarme de una vez por todas?

-¡De nada, Swan!-Dije maliciosamente para ocultar esa extraña sensación, pero aún sin soltarla- Por lo general, la gente dice "gracias" cuando otro lo ayuda…-

-Nadie te pidió tu ayuda- Y otra vez la frialdad de la voz de la castaña le hirió-Así que…- Hizo un gesto sugerente con las manos.

-¡Claro! ¿Quieres que llame a Rose para que te atrape? ¿O te vuelvo a dejar en el suelo?- Sonreí triunfante al ver que ella empalidecía. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-Sácame de aquí, Cullen…-

Negué divertido. Al verme, ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Resopló.

-De acuerdo… Edward, ¿me harías el enorme favor de sacarme de aquí?-

-¡Claro, Swan!- Esta vez fue ella la que negó. Parecía divertida por algo.

-No Edward, si yo te llamo por tu nombre, tú tienes que llamarme por el mío… es el trato-

-De acuerdo, Isabella, con mucho gusto te saco de aquí- Ideando el plan en mi mente.

No terminó de decir "gracias" cuando la agarré como a un saco de papas y la colgué en mi hombro. Era bastante ligera, me atrevería a decir que pesaba menos que Tanya, pero saludablemente, ya que Tanya odiaba engordar y, si no estaba conmigo, estaba en el gimnasio. Cada vez que venía a mi casa a comer, obligaba a mi mamá a que le preparara una ensalada. En cambio, Isabella comía cualquier cosa sin inquietarse, pero era tan menuda que no engordaba, teniendo en cuenta que ella hacía más ejercicio con sus constantes caídas diarias. Ni siquiera la llevé al comedor, sólo salí directo al garaje, coreado por los gritos de la chica que tenía en el hombro, que no cesaron ni siquiera cuando la dejé en el asiento de copiloto de mi Volvo, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad en el camino, sabiendo que si quisiera liberarse le costaría. Subí tranquilamente en el asiento del conductor y, ni bien terminé de abrocharme el cinturón, se escuchó una puerta abrirse. Era la puerta de Bella que trataba de escapar, pero fue más rápido. La tomé por el brazo antes de que saliera y me estiré para cerrar la puerta y echarle el cerrojo. Ni bien lo hice, aceleré. Ella maldecía por lo bajo. Cuando estuvimos lejos de la casa Cullen, mi casa, paré para que ella pudiera acomodarse. Era muy gracioso verla enojada. Se asemejaba a un gatito que quiere parecer un tigre molesto. Cuando paré ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, se limitó a ponerse el cinturón, pareciendo dispuesta a castigarme con su silencio. Reí entre dientes y puso el CD de Porta, Reset sin que ella se diera cuenta, pensando que el Rap la enfurecería más. Sin embargo, me llevé toda una sorpresa cuando puse Palabras Mudas.

-¿Palabras Mudas?-murmuró extrañada. Eso fue raro, él pensaba que era el único en el grupo que escuchaba Rap.

-¿Escuchas Rap?- Bella se limitó a asentir.

A partir de ese momento el viaje fue más relajado, mientras ambos cantaban el tema. Cuando llegó la parte de Gema, fue increíble como fusionaron el grave mío y lo agudo de Bella. Tenía que admitir que mi acompañante cantaba muy bien, llegando a registros que muchos no alcanzaban, interpretando perfectamente la voz de la rapera.

Cuando terminamos el tema, estábamos mirándonos como si quisiéramos saber cuándo nos habíamos detenido en la banquina de la ruta y nos habíamos desabrochado los cinturones para tener más movilidad. Recién ahí me fijé en su vestimenta. Esta decía a gritos que tenía el mismo estilo mío. Aunque tenía unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta azul, tenía unas zapatillas DC, parecidas a las que él tenía y un colgante con un MC grabado en un pequeño micrófono. Era un gran símbolo para los raperos. De hecho, él tenía uno igual, pero en un tatuaje.

-Así que… te gusta el Rap…-Dijo con una sonrisa- Es genial, a todas las personas que conozco no les gusta. Es más cuando se los digo, me miran como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Te comprendo- Dijo aún con una sonrisa- Cuando Ali y Rose se enteraron, casi sufren un ataque… y cuando Jessica se enteró, dejó de hablarme. Gracias a ella Mike no deja de molestarme… piensa que es sexy que a una mujer le guste el Rap. Ahora, se está haciendo el rapero… ¡y ni siquiera sabe quién es Santa Flow!- Cuando llegó a este punto, su rostro estaba enrojecido.

-Jessica no sabe que a mí me gusta el Rap, porque si no me perseguiría más de lo que ya lo hace… todavía recuerdo la vez que se enteró que Riley Biers era rapero. El pobre tuvo que inventar que era gay para que lo dejara en paz…- Terminaron los dos destornillándose de la risa.

-Jessica es bastante idiota si no se dio cuenta de que sos rapero… tu ropa y estilo, ahora que me fijo, lo gritan-

Y era verdad. Llevaba un pantalón negro con una remera blanca con el símbolo DC en el centro. Sus zapatillas eran iguales a las de ella. Llevaba una gorra plana negra y llevaba todo con una elegancia combinada con perfección rapera que su acompañante tuvo que recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Sonrió satisfecho, y no sabía por qué.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de Jessica Stanley? ¡Es la chica más idiota que conocí en mi vida! ¡No se daría cuenta de que Eneyser es un rapero!- Ella asentía mientras reía.

-Cuando le dije que era rapera, ella me pregunto… _¿Eres rapera? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Eres de la gente que escucha a Barry Marley?_ ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era ser rapero! ¡O el nombre de Bob Marley!-

A este punto, ya estaba llorando de la risa golpeando el volante del auto con el puño y Bella retorciéndose en el asiento de copiloto.

-Espera, espera… esta es buena…-me interrumpió el sonido de El Yin y El Yang de SantaFlow… miré maravillado a Bella mientras sacaba su celular y ponía los ojos como platos al ver algo en la pantalla de su BlackBerry.

-¡Mierda Edward! ¡Acelera! ¡Nos retrasamos 2 horas! ¡Ali y Emm nos cubrieron con Jefferson, pero Jazz no va a poder con Banner…!

-¿Cómo que 2 horas?- Mientras aceleraba como un maníaco, vi la hora en el reloj del salpicadero. Maldición… más tarde no podríamos llegar. Llegamos justo para entrar a la clase que coincidíamos y Jazz nos miró aliviado. Vi a Swan sonreírle y ella iba a sentarse a su lado, pero el único puesto libre era al lado de Jessica, por lo que me adelanté, la agarré de la cintura y la arrastré al final de la clase, donde estaba el solitario banco que acudía siempre que llegaba temprano para que Jessica no me agotara toda la paciencia antes del almuerzo.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Cullen?- Susurró colérica. No era bueno hacerla enfadar, más si esa persona era yo.

-Por favor, Isabella, me tenes que salvar de las locas que no saben quién es Bob, que en paz descanse- Hice un gesto teatral con mi mano. Ella sólo rodó los ojos y tironeó para soltarse de mí e ir a sentarse… ¡con Jasper! La miré indignado y ella sólo me sonrió cuando se sentó tratando de parecer inocente, pero detrás se escondía el mismísimo diablo. En un acto infantil, le saqué la lengua. Pero se me ocurrió algo. Si ella quería ignorarme, no lo lograría. No si tenía en mis manos un teléfono celular con WhatsApp, y si no tenía señal, con crédito. Y en el peor de los casos, con BlackBerry Mesenger. Ella no me ignoraría, no señor.

Sólo sonreí y me dirigí al último banco, ignorando a la chica Stanley que no sabía que más hacer para que le prestara atención. De suerte entro Banner y Jessica no tuvo tiempo a cambiarse de banco. Decidí mandarle ahora un mensaje a Swan. Busqué su contacto y sonreí al ver la foto. En ella, Bella estaba subida a mi espalda, agarrando mi pelo. Recuerdo que nos peleábamos y Emm sacó una foto del _hermoso _momento.

_-Hola, Swan, no me extrañes, que te voy a hablar toda la clase.- _Primero probé con el WhatsApp.

Sonreí nuevamente al ver que la conexión andaba.

Que comience la fiesta.

_**Holaaa! Las/os que leen sólo fics de Twilight no me conocen, seguramente, por lo que me presentare… soy h0ly o h0lynaight! Mucho gusto a todos, es un placer escribir para ustedes, más si llegaron a este punto del capítulo. Eh aquí algo que rescaté de la papelera de reciclaje de mi computadora… lo devuelvo o lo sigo? Ustedes elijen! Muchas gracias por leer esta idea medio loca que pienso cómo seguir… sugerencias? **_

_**En fin… gracias de nuevo!**_

_**P.D: No soy S.M ni por casualidad, por lo que los personajes que conocen no son míos, sólo la invención del fic. Aclaro que no gano beneficios de ningún tipo con escribir, sólo risas, y si quieren, comentarios suyos…gracias!**_

_**h0ly! **_


	2. Brigada Mortal

_**Hola! Para las que no me conocían soy h0ly y me gusta tanto Twilight como Harry Potter o The Hunger Games. Mi personaje favorito es Rosalie, aunque me gusta Bella porque Amo a K.J.S en ese papel. Voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana, un lunes o un miércoles. Aunque les aviso que soy DESASTROSA con las fechas…**_

_**Okey, espero que les guste el capítulo!**_

_**Gracias a las que comentaron y, karolay28, gracias por tus consejos, los voy a tener en cuenta, linda, gracias.**_

**Capítulo 2.**

Rosalie

Fruncí el ceño al sentir un pequeño aparatito vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero. Luego los abrí con pánico.

-Dios, Dios, no, por favor, no…- Mascullé tan bajo que ni siquiera mi compañera de banco logró escucharme. 2 mesas más adelante, Alice se tensó y vi a Emmett ponerse ligeramente más pálido, y eso es decir mucho, ya que como su hermana, la sangre albina de Renné corría por sus venas. Casi sincronizadamente, todos llevamos nuestras manos al objeto vibrante en contacto con parte de nuestra anatomía. Sacamos un pequeño teléfono al estilo James Bond. Un sobre que indicaba mensajes tintineaba en la pantalla táctil y lo abrí inmediatamente. Este rezaba:

_Los necesitamos a los 6 en la casa 001._

_BM_

¿Y ahora qué pasó? Pensá, Rose, pensá…

-Profesor, ¿me dejaría ir a buscar el trabajo al auto? Lo dejé con el libro.- Emmett ya había pensado y me sacó la coartada… pff, gracias, oso. Y eso que él ni siquiera tiene su auto acá.

Y de repente, Alice se "desmayó"

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Alice!- Me tiré a su cuerpo con cara de pánico y traté de moverla. Para hacerlo más creíble, tome el fuerte y cantable pulso de su muñeca.- ¡Emmett, ayudame a llevarla a la enfermería! ¿Le importa, profesor?- El profesor estaba bastante estupefacto, a decir verdad. Sólo asintió. Emmett no dijo nada y la alzó. Yo corrí tras él. A una distancia prudencial, Emm bajó a Alice y nos miramos. Les señalé con la cabeza el estacionamiento y ellos corrieron a esa dirección. Yo fui al aula de mi hermano. Él venía corriendo con Edward y Bella en brazos. Sonreí con ironía. Al parecer, teníamos que buscar mejores escusas.

-Podes bajarme, Cullen, gracias.- Isabella estaba molesta y completamente sonrojada. Ed la bajó con una sonrisa. Tomé mi BlackBerry propio y le tomé una foto, donde había mejores poses para salir. Sonreí nuevamente al ver mi venganza. Comencé a correr a mi auto. Vi a Ali subirse en la moto con Jazz y Emm entrando sin abrir las puertas a mi descapotable. Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba que hiciera eso, manchaba la tapicería. Edward arrastraba a Bella a su auto.

Y todos salimos disparados a la casa Cullen. Sólo espero que no sea nada grave.

-Emmett, ¿cuántas veces te dije lo de la tapicería?- La casa de Ali no quedaba precisamente cerca, por lo que necesitaba distraerme. Mientras hablaba, conecté el teléfono James Bond al comunicador y lo conecté a la red "Eddy el Genial" y "Jazzy es Gay"- ¿Y cuántas veces Charlie te dijo que dejaras en paz los comunicadores de Ed y mi hermano?- Pero reparé en mi foto de comunicación y vi la que Bella sacó esta mañana. Pulsé "Eddy el Genial" y me abrieron la línea.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- Escuché sus carcajadas y la suave risa de Edward. Emmett abrió la línea "Jazzy es gay". También escuché la risa de mi hermano y Alice. Bufé, molesta.

-¿Pero qué les da tanta ri…?- Y Emmett no terminó su pregunta que vio lo "gracioso" Él estalló en carcajadas, sin pizca de sutileza. Entorné los ojos. -Hey, Rose, ¿no tuviste buena noche?- Le propiné un golpe en la nuca y escuché su quejido. Estaba comenzando una sonrisa, pero se congeló al ver por el retrovisor. Maldición.

-Chicos, métanle 5° a fondo, que unos jodidos y molestos autos negros nos siguen.- Las risas pararon por mi susurro oscuro. Emm también los vio, y no dudo en empezar a cargar la artillería. Sólo por las dudas. De fondo se escucharon todos los autos acelerar. Jasper iba adelante y yo cerrando la marcha.

-La madre que los parió…- La voz de Jasper era furiosa.- Bells, ayuda a Ali con esos mal nacidos… están a 200 metros, aproximadamente. Saca la artillería pesada. ¿Emm? ¿Estás muy lejos?

-¿200? Fácil. Perdón, Rose, pero voy a necesitar arruinar tu preciosa tapicería. Hermanita… ¿a lo grande?-

-Dalo por hecho, Emm.- Isabella sonaba mortífera. Y se escucharon los primeros disparos. Me alineé con Edward al pisar el acelerador a fondo y un grito a Emmett diciendo que se agarrara. Bella disparaba del asiento de atrás, al igual que el oso. El menudo cuerpo de Alice salía como un tronco más del cuerpo de Jazz, disparando una linda M16, cortesía del Ejército de .- ¡Mierda, Ali! ¡Esa me la prestas como sea!- Bella sonaba extasiada.

-Ni lo sueñes, Swan, es mi bebé. Y no lo toca ni Carlisle.-

-No sé de qué te quejas, Bells, tu Heckler &Koch G36 alemán da miedo…- Y mi comentario recibió bastantes carcajadas.- Pero el de Ali… ufff, enana, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¿A qué soldado se lo robaste?- Bien, sólo a nosotros 6 se nos ocurre estar manteniendo una conversación de armas y su procedencia en medio de una persecución cuyos perseguidores seguramente quieran matarnos. O algo por el estilo.

-¿Me pueden explicar por qué carajo estamos en una jodida persecución con fusiles de asalto?- Jasper sonaba frustrado y con Edward lo dejamos en el medio. A partir de hoy, lo obligaremos a ir en un puto auto a la escuela, o al menos yo lo haré. Una moto es veloz, sí, pero estás descubierto en las espaldas como un jodido animal herido a un paso de la muerte. Porque si estás en una persecución en una moto, es más probable que te mueras a que siquiera aguantes 30 minutos. Pero por suerte, Jazz es un maldito genio en lo que hace, pero por la Virgen María y todos sus Santos, que de esta salga, porque si se le ocurre estirar la pata, lo resucito y lo mato.

-¡Emmett! ¡Ametralladora, YA! Bella y Alice se quedan sin municiones y necesitan cargar. Abrí fuego, ¡ahora!- Y Emmett correspondió al grito de Edward. Tiro el arma cargada a mi lado y se agachó para agarrar su ametralladora ligera. Él es lo suficientemente grande para manejarla como una simple pistola, aunque estas ametralladoras son lo suficientemente ligeras como para ser levantado por un solo infante sin asistencia. Con una rapidez de vértigo, armó su bípode en el parabrisas y abrió fuego con determinación suicida, negándose a dejar tirado a nadie, menos a su hermana.

-¡Hasta que retroceden! ¿Cuánto a que no se esperaban a que 6 panda de adolescentes de 17 años los atacara como en una jodida batalla? ¡Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo!- Ahora Jasper sonaba eufórico. Y era verdad, los de adelante se fueron, los de atrás se fueron acercando. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no lo vi? Frustrada, agarré el arma que Emmett dejó y apunté hacia las llantas del auto detrás. Al menos no eran autos blindados. Vi por el espejo retrovisor y apunté a las llantas. Disparé y di al blanco. Agarré el arma con la otra mano y apunté a la otra rueda delantera. Le di y el primer auto quedó fuera de combate. Quedaban 5. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Desde cuando nosotros hablábamos como españoles? Ese viaje a Zamora por esos estúpidos narcotraficantes que nos llevó nuestro año y medio, nos dejó a todos con ese habla. Pero ahora, eso no tenía importancia. Ahora necesitaba la ayuda de Emmett.

-¡Emmett! ¡Atrás, ahora, pude con uno, pero no puedo con los otros 5 juntos!-

-¿Cómo que 5? ¿¡En que jodido momento esos cabrones se nos pegaron por detrás!?- Alice tenía razón al estar alterada. Pero Emmett saltó en mi ayuda y nos sacamos a esos estúpidos de la cola y giramos para entrar a los terrenos de la casa Cullen. Vi tres Jeep blindados y calculé que los Hummer estaban guardados, al igual que el Ferrari, el Aston Martin, el Mercedes, el Porche, el Audi y el Mustang.

En la puerta nos esperaban Renné, la madre de Emmett y Bella, Esme, la madre de Edward y Alice y Lillian, la madre de Jasper y mía. Ellas ya estaban con una cola de caballo alta y sus pantalones negros que permiten la movilidad y no corrías tanto riesgo si te disparaban. De la cintura de las tres mujeres, colgaba un cinturón con tantos recovecos como el laberinto en el que el famoso minotauro estaba escondido, como una bestia agazapda y capaz de matarte de un zarpado o un bocado. Pero la diferencia entre el minotauro, Teseo, Ariadna y ese cinturón es que no tenías posibilidad de salir vivo si algo era agarrado de ahí dentro, menos en las manos de esas tres mujeres. Ahí estaban los teléfonos encriptados, los anteojos con visión nocturna prismáticos, localizadores, ganzúas, distorsionadores de voz, productos químicos para la revelación de lo teóricamente imposible, y muchas chucherías más. Pero sobre todo, con ese cinturón estaban armadas hasta los dientes. Cuchillos, armas de revolver, pistolas, granadas sónicas y realitas, que hacían BOOOM con mucha sangre extra. Y para proteger el torso, un chaleco antibalas, negro, de donde sobresalía una camiseta negra también. ¿A qué se debía que estén con equipo competo y, ahora que recién veo, una ametralladora pesada en posición de ataque? Oh, algo me dice que algo gordo pasó… algo gordo y jodido, muy jodido.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué les pasó?- Mi madre estaba horrorizada.

-Nada, mamá, sólo unos cabrones que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que perseguirnos y hacernos gastar munición… ¿no los vieron? Venían de adelante y de atrás…- Oh, genial, Jazz, pusiste a mamá de los nervios…- Pero calmate, que con un par de ruido se asustaron.- Ahora sonreía sádico. Esbocé una sonrisa idéntica a la que adornaba su rostro y me bajé del auto con la pistola en la mano. Con el seguro puesto, la guardé en la guantera, luego de recargarla. Todos fuimos dejando nuestras armas escondidas en alguna parte del auto. Nunca se sabe cuando situaciones como estas pueden pasar. Con todo guardado y el perímetro asegurado, entramos, escondiendo la metralleta con plantas falsas, para no desarmarlos. Adentro, estaban Charlie, el padre de Emmett y Bella, Carlisle, el padre de Edward y Alice y Lorcan, el padre de Jasper y mío. Estaban parecidos a las mujeres, pero en su espalda estaban cruzadas 2 armas. Una espada con doble hoja y un subfusil de alcance de 150 metros con mirilla nocturna incluida. Eran unos Uzi.

-¡Hijos! Ya que están aquí, pueden cambiarse y les diremos de qué va la mierda esta vez…- Eso fue dicho por mi querido padre, como siempre rápido y preciso. Nos encogimos de hombros y subimos a las habitaciones que estuvimos hace menos de 5 horas. Lo que nos preocupaba a todos es que cuando teníamos una misión, siempre esperaban a después de la escuela para decírnosla. Pero al parecer, teníamos prisas. Las chicas fuimos a la habitación de Alice y fuimos al armario que siempre cerrábamos con llaves. Ahí había tres maniquís con nuestra ropa, con zapatos bajos y pantalones como la de nuestras madres, incluyendo el cinturón, aunque sin armas, aún. Nos vestimos y Bella me hizo una trenza cocida al costado. Alice se puso una banda en modo de lazo para que su corto pelo no se le vaya a la cara. Bella recogió su largo pelo caoba en una cola. Cuando salimos, los chicos salían del cuarto de Edward, vestidos igual que sus padres, pero sin armamento en la espalda o en el cinturón.

-Bien, bajemos para ver que cagada se mandaron ahora los estúpidos del FBI…- Masculló Edward. Fue y agarró a Isabella en brazos estilo princesa y ella chilló.

-¡Cullen! ¡Bajame!- Ni con una misión en la puerta ella podía dejar de odiarlo. Hay, Edward… pequeño idiota.

-Swan, hay una misión, y creo que ninguno quiere que empieces lesionada.- Increíblemente, la verdad es que Bella puede ser muy torpe, pero es muy sigilosa y no se cae ni una vez en un ataque, misión, defensa, luchando contra Edward… Ella sólo bufó y se acomodó en los brazos del cobrizo y él comenzó a bajar. Todos los seguimos. Abajo nos esperaban todos en el comedor Cullen, nuestra sala de reuniones. Ya equipada con todo. El proyector, mapas, informes, coordenadas, localizadores, GPS, notas y muchas cosas que nos llegarían ser útiles. Lo que me extraño es que Renné y Charlie estaban con la cara furibunda y expresión de querer matar a alguien. Fruncí el ceño y tome asiento en mi lugar, al lado de Jasper y de mi madre. En frente, tenía a Bella y ella estaba igual que sus padres, leyendo un informe sobre alguien. No sabía quién, pero parece que ella sí. Y parece que le molesta conocerlo. Hundí más mi ceño y tomé un informe de la mesa.

Pavadas del FBI, que nos pedían ayuda y nos rogaban que volviéramos a la fuerza, bla, bla, bla… pero el nombre que me llamó la atención fue uno en especial.

Jacob Black

¡No! ¿Qué carajo hace el ex-novio de Bella ahí? Ahora todos estábamos con el ceño fruncido, porque todos agarramos algo para leer y, al parecer, todos veíamos el mismo nombre. ¡Hay, no! ¡HAY NO! ¡Bella debe estar furiosa! ¡El estúpido perro la había engañado! Sólo espero que no haya descubierto que ella no es sólo Bella Swan…

No, ella es Isabella Marie Swan, ex-agente del FBI, especializada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una maestra con el fusil de asalto y es capaz de degollarte con los ojos cerrados. Ella tira con precisión exacta un cuchillo a un blanco en movimiento, y de noche. Pero la verdad de todo eso, es que sólo tiene 17 años.

Luego estamos Jazz y yo… Yo soy Rosalie Lillian Hale, tengo 17 años, soy ex-agente de las brigadas de asalto y del equipo SWAT, experta con el cuchillo, ama y señora del piloteo de aviones, de cualquier índole y asesina a sangre fría (como todos los presentes, incluyendo a los padres). Jasper es mi mellizo. Su nombre completo es Jasper Christian Hale, ex-agente de las brigadas de asalto y del equipo SWAT. Él era quien generalmente dirigía las misiones. Él es encargado de logística y el cerebro de muchos planes… antes. Pero da la casualidad que todos los presentes somos unos jodidos genios.

Y Emmett… Emmett Julian Swan, ex-agente de la Infantería pesada, capaz de hacerte parte de la geografía activamente sólo con sus puños, y un experto en la metralleta. Y aunque no parezca… Bella y Emmett son mellizos. Nadie lo cree, pero es la verdad.

Y están Edward y Alice. Ellos son mellizos de 17 años, capaces de matarte sin que te tiemble el pulso (como todos los que estamos aquí reunidos, reitero). Ex-agentes del FBI especializados en diferentes cosas cada uno. Mary Alice Cullen es ideal para cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no supera a Bella, pero ella es capaz de darte en un blanco en movimiento a más de mil metros de distancia con fusil de francotirador, ya sea de día o de noche, borracha o sobria, dormida o despierta… me entendieron. Y Edward Anthony Cullen surca los cielos con su bebé, el pájaro AB-8B Harrier II o el imponente helicóptero de ataque, su precioso Spike ER. Pero también es bueno en pistolas y revolveres, pero no le des un cuchillo cuando está enojado.

Bueno, Renné, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, mamá y papá son agentes encubiertos que el FBI echó. Como a todos nosotros. Si somos ex-agentes es porque nos mandamos todos una gran cagada. Para el FBI es prioritario el trabajo que la familia. Y nosotros no estuvimos de acuerdo, por lo que nos opusimos y en nuestra última misión nos echaron, por matar a un enemigo a costa de la vida de uno nuestro. Eso fue hace 2 años. Pero la adrenalina dormida no era para nosotros, por lo qué ahora nos dedicamos a trabajos especiales, para cosas que el FBI no se puede ocupar por falta de sangre fría o huevos, como nosotros pensamos, o para cualquier persona que nos contrate. Somos mercenarios. Nosotros somos la Brigada Mortal, y estamos orgullosos de eso, aunque estemos con las manos totalmente sucia derramada por nosotros.

Ahora todos estamos encubiertos. Nosotros 6 como estudiantes, mamá, Esme y Renné en un servicio de restauración de viejas construcciones, o decoradoras de interior. Carlisle como médico general, Charlie (aunque sea irónico) como jefe de policía del pueblo y mi padre como psicólogo infantil. Pero cuando nos llaman, vamos, sin importar cuán lejos sea. Porque nosotros somos así: Somos la vergüenza del FBI, pero a la vez, su carta más poderosa. SI ellos no pueden, nos mandan a nosotros, porque saben que no nos negaremos. Pero ellos piensan que es nuestro deber como ciudadanos, cumplir con una fuerza mayor. Pero algún día, se darán cuenta que ellos dependen de nosotros y no al revés. Y ese día, el FBI nos pedirá disculpas por todo. Ellos nos miran como si fuéramos escoria, la peor parte de la raza mundial. Nos miran como asesinos. Y lo somos, pero con orgullo. A nosotros no nos importa ni la ética ni la moral, y se lo demostramos siempre, con el trabajo mejor realizado de lo que ellos podrían siquiera soñar.

-Bien, todos estuvieron leyendo la mierda nueva… los Black. Narcotraficantes internacionales. Ahora quieren llevar sus negocios a Europa Oriental, a Italia. Los Vulturis, la mafia de allá quieren que los Black estén de su lado. Los aprecian, por ver cómo se mueven por América, hasta las peores zonas propiamente accesibles de América Latina, con sigilo y discreción. Los del FBI los notaron en su 3° año de tráfico. Eso fue hace 2 años. Y los cabrones nos avisan ahora. Ellos aseguraban que lo tenían todo controlado, pero se perdieron. Ahora su comercio traspasa el Atlántico y no saben cómo carajo controlarlos. Y nos llaman a nosotros para la captura. Aunque son captura internacional, nadie los logró agarrar. Bella… vos estuviste con Jacob y sabes más o menos como es… ¿Qué nos podes decir de él?- Carlisle la miró luego de terminar su discurso.- Charlie, vos también, fuiste amigo de Billy.-

-Lo que te puedo decir, Carlisle, es que nunca fui a su casa. Le daba pánico. Calculo que ahí habrá algo raro. Y siempre se iba de mi casa, lo hacía en un auto blindado, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de esos detalles por las calles, yo sí lo hacía. Siempre llevaba consigo un localizador y un sobre con plata, en todas las monedas americanas. Y atando cabos con lo que vos decís, a lo mejor, no es el más querido por sus rivales narcos.- ¿Todo eso por el perro? Wow.- Cuando se quedó dormido en casa, encontré un pequeño estuche con una jeringa. Extraje 5 ml para ver lo que era. Nunca pude terminar de analizarlo. Es demasiado complejo y todo es tan disuelto que pasaría por agua. Y lo dejé, pensando que a lo mejor era una medicina suya. Y ahora caigo que puede ser cualquier cosa.- Bella terminó su relato con la vista perdida. Y se levantó corriendo, tomó un arma pequeña, de corto alcance y las llaves de su Ferrari. Edward fue el más rápido en seguirla. Bella ya le estaba dando gas al coche cuando vimos que Edward pudo subirse y guardar una pistola semiautomática. Todos nos quedamos duros. Charlie reaccionó y marcó el localizador de Bella. Alguien contestó.

-Edward al habla, cambio-

-¿Puedes preguntarle a mi hija que cojones le pasa al salir así con sólo una puta pistola de corto alcance y ni siquiera un puto auto blindado?- Charlie gritó, furioso. Su cara estaba roja. Renné pálida.

-Perdón, papá, pero podemos analizar el líquido del que les hablaba. Lo tengo en el laboratorio. Preguntale a Emmett donde dejó las llaves. Cambio- Isabella sonaba ansiosa, pero en paz. De fondo se escuchaba el ronroneo del motor. Seguro estaría a la máxima potencia.-

-¡Emmett! ¿Dónde dejaste las llaves?- Ahora Renné estaba con más color, pero sabía que Isabella no se la llevaría de arriba al llegar.

-En la caja del cuadro 17, Bells. Cambio- Emmett gritó para hacerse oír en el localizador.

-Gracias, Emm. Cambio y fuera.- Y se cortó la comunicación. Charlie abrió los ojos y marcó nuevamente el localizador.

-Edward al habla, cambio.-

-¿Cómo que cambio y fuera, Isabella? Primero te vas como una tromba ¿y ahora me cortas? ¿Qué pasa contigo, jovencita?- Y Charlie volvía a estar furioso.

-Perdón, Charlie, pero estábamos llegando. Ahora estoy entrando con Bella y ella está más adelante. Cuando llegamos al auto, marco. Cambio y fuera.- Y ahora Edward le cortó. Charlie ahora estaba indignado.

Tuvimos unos tensos 5 minutos y el localizador de Charlie sonó. Él se lanzó como un lobo hambriento a un humano herido e indefenso en el suelo.- Charlie al habla, cambio.-

-Estamos yendo, papá. Tranquilo, todo estaba bien. Tardamos porque no encontraba el frasco. En 10 minutos estamos por la casa. Cambio.-

-Bien, Isabella, pero no vuelvas a salir así otra vez, casi nos matas de un infarto. Cambio y fuera.-

Y, efectivamente, Bella y Edward llegaron 10 minutos después con la muestra. Jasper lo agarró y fue al laboratorio, con Emmett siguiéndole los pasos. Los demás nos quedamos discutiendo la situación.

-Aún no sabemos si ya emprendieron su viaje. Yo no sé nada de Jacob desde que cortamos y no sé si Charlie sigue en contacto con Billy. Pero puedo ir hasta La Push a averiguarlo…- Por la cara que pusieron sus padres, se retractó inmediatamente.- O puedo llamarlo, si rescato su número…-

-Aunque no me guste mucho eso, hazlo. Es lo máximo que puedo acceder.- Renné estaba tensa.

Isabella sacó su teléfono y se hundió de hombros al comprobar que había perdido su número. Pero se alegró casi inmediatamente al rebuscar más. Seguramente lo había recuperado de la red. Agarró uno de los teléfonos vírgenes de la mesa y marcó. Puso la opción de altavoz.

-¿Hola?- Una voz femenina contestó y todos fruncimos el ceño.- ¡Hable!

-Disculpe, señorita… ¿Podría hablar con Jacob Black? Soy Laurent Mallory, una vieja compañera de colegio y me cambié, por lo que quiero hablar con un viejo amigo…- Bien, la parte de charlatana de Jessica lo hizo.

-Un segundo, señorita Mallory.- Hubo un cambio de teléfono y una voz gruesa pasó al teléfono.- ¿Laurent?

-¡Jackie! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Seguís en La Push? ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¡Ah! ¡No sabes lo que te extrañe!- Todos nos tapamos los oídos al escuchar los chillidos que suponían la voz de Laurent.

-Hola, Laurent…- Jacob sonaba frustrado. Al parecer, se tragó que era ella.- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y vos? Mi vida como siempre Laurent, de un lado para el otro…- Pero no contestó si estaba en su casa.

-¡Yo genial, gracias! ¡Estoy cerca de Forks! Voy cerca de La Push, paso por ahí, así nos ponemos al día.- Que Laurent Mallory sea tan charlatana sirve para sacar buenos detalles de sus cotorreos. Si no, estoy segura que Bella no sabría que ellos eran compañeros en La Push y que ahora ella está en Kansas, pero que visita regularmente Forks, para no perder el contacto con el chico que la trae loca… Pobre Tyler, enserio.

-¡NO! Digo, no Lau, no estoy en casa. Salí un rato a pasear con Bella…- La susodicha arqueó sus cejas y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué Bella? ¿Swan?-

-Si, Jess, mi novia, Bella Swan…-

-¡Oh, genial! Decime donde están, ¡hace mucho que no veo a Bellita!- La verdad, nunca entendí cómo y cuándo Laurent conoció a Bella, pero al parecer, se llevaron bien.

-No estamos cerca, Lau.- Ahora Jacob sonaba tenso.

-¿Pero dónde?- Insistió.

-Estamos en un avión, Laurent. La quiero sorprender llevándola a conocer Argentina…- Ahora parecía cansino.

-Oh, entonces se va hacer imposible… La saludas de mi parte, ¡eh, Jackie!-

-Sí, Lau, yo le digo, quedate tranquila. Te dejo, que me piden que apague los celulares. Vamos a despegar. Adiós.-

-¡Chau!- Y cortó.

-Bueno, chicos, al parecer estoy en camino a Argentina con mi novio para que él me haga una sorpresa…-

-¿Allanamiento?- Edward estaba con expresión hosca. Miraba de mal modo al teléfono.

-Por una vez, sin que sirva de precedente, concuerdo con Cullen.- Bella estaba con la mirada perdida.

Jasper y Emmett salían del laboratorio con sorprendida y dejaron las anotaciones en la mesa. Bella las agarró y cuando termino se las pasó a Alice. Que las dos quedaran estupefactas al terminar de leerlo y pasarlo no me antojó buen augurio. Cuando el papel llegó a papá, este exclamó:

-¡¿Heroína?! ¡¿Qué hacía ese chico con esta droga?! ¡¿O cómo carajo la hizo líquida?!-

-Por eso es tan famosa la droga de los Black… pueden hacer una droga completamente líquida incolora e inodora. Puede pasar como agua y es muy difícil de distinguir.- Jasper estaba ido y Emmett nervioso. Ese chico era un genio en el laboratorio.

-Papá, creo que vamos a tener que allanar esa casa para ver bien a qué nos enfrentamos…- Alice sonaba decidida y Carlisle suspiró con dramatismo.

-Si no nos queda otra…- Y una sonrisa empezó a extenderse por su cara.- Pero vamos a hacerlo bien, chicos. Nada de chiquilinadas. Esme y Lillian jefas de la operación.- Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a preparar. 10 minutos después estábamos completamente equipados. La ametralladora pesada seguía en su puesto y decidimos llevarla en algún vehículo. Lo pusieron en el auto que iban los Swan, porque Emmett era el Dios de la Ametralladora. Todos nos subimos a nuestro auto familiar y arrancamos a La Push, con los Swan a la cabeza.

-Sabes, hermanito… sólo espero que ese cabrón no haya querido inyectarle o darle de tomar eso a Bella, porque si eso pasa, las llevaría muy mal…- Jasper sólo correspondió a mi sonrisa y empezamos a coordinar las maniobras y los localizadores.

Abrimos el foro de mensajes por si no podíamos hablar y vimos un mensaje.

_Coo4: Sabes, Swan? No contestaste mi WhatsApp, eso no está bien…_

_**Okeeey, se que las acabo de marear, pero recordé por qué mandé este fic a la papelera de reciclaje… no sabía cómo seguirlo! Asique aquí está ña continuación totalmente fuera de tema, pero es lo que les puedo ofrecer. ¡La Brigada Mortal! Espero que puedan engancharse y no matarme con el fusil de asalto de Ali!**_

_**Obviamente, estoy abierta a sugerencias, preguntas, balas, todo! Asique, cualquier cosa, hay un botón que dice Review y pueden escribir toooodo lo que quieran en él…**_

_**Eso es todo por hoy! **_

_**h0ly!**_

_**Cambio y fuera.**_


End file.
